Nerd Love
by sass-mistress-lucifer
Summary: Just a poem I wrote, then thought of Maria and Natasha. Technically fluffy slash. Can be read as not those two characters, but as random people. Whatever, I thought it was cool.


**So, hey. Random poem. Not usual genre. Just wanted to post it. Meh.**

_I don't usually write poetry but_

_It seems a good way to_

_Organise my thoughts_

_Into words_

_The first time I saw her_

_With her burnished copper hair_

_Illuminous green eyes_

_And paint spattered across her cheeks like multicoloured freckles_

_I wanted to say something eloquent_

_Or witty_

_Or even just polite_

_Anything except 'Why are you covered in paint?'_

_In a way so blunt_

_It makes me wince to think about it_

_Even now_

_But she only smiled_

_Instead of being offended_

_Like anyone else would've been_

_And I think that made her even more beautiful _

_In my eyes_

_She introduced herself as my roommate_

_And apologised about the mess_

_As if I'd even noticed_

_The boxes spilling everywhere around us_

_And the books stacked haphazardly_

_Against the bathroom door_

_When she was stood in front of me_

_She looked down at my t-shirt_

_Which was proudly emblazoned_

_With the Eye of Sauron_

_And took my hand gently_

_To pull me deeper into our new room_

_And show me_

_Her Lord of the Rings posters_

_Of which there were so many_

_That even I was impressed_

_She blushed as she looked at me_

_Colour blooming across her pale cheeks_

_As she admitted_

_That she had painted some herself_

_And I blushed in return_

_As I admitted_

_I could not tell the difference_

_Because they were all so spectacular_

_And that night_

_We sat on our separate beds_

_Talking late into the night_

_And pelting each other with sweets_

_While we howled with laughter_

_We discovered that_

_We were both giant nerds_

_As if we didn't already know that_

_And that she was an Art student_

_While I studied English_

_So when Saturday rolled around_

_And the air was alive with the sounds of parties_

_And the smell of people celebrating life_

_We stayed in our room together_

_Curled up on her bed_

_And watched Doctor Who_

_With a box of chocolates_

_And a glass of red wine in each hand_

_I attended my classes_

_With my clothes smelling of her_

_Because I had run out of washing powder_

_And with a smile_

_She lent me hers_

_And joked about how_

_She should start charging me_

_Because she would make a fortune_

_From my forgetfulness_

_That night we sat in companionable silence _

_On our laptops_

_While music blasted _

_Through a pair of shared headphones_

_And we ate microwaveable lasagne_

_That we had burned_

_Because we were too busy debating_

_Whether Batman or Sherlock would solve a crime first_

_If we pitted them against each other_

_Online I sent a message_

_To the pseudonym I had spent _

_My nights messaging_

_For so many years_

_The light from my laptop_

_Hidden from my parents_

_With a mountain made of duvet _

_They always left lengthy comments on my writings_

_That made my heart soar_

_And they drew gorgeous art for them_

_Colours spilling across the page_

_Exactly how I imagined_

_Bright eyes_

_Sharp faces_

_And our names interlocked in the corners_

_I apologised for not messaging them recently_

_Explaining I had gone to University_

_And that I had been busy_

_With classes and one or two new friends_

_They congratulated me_

_And said they were glad to hear it_

_Even though we knew nothing about each other_

_Not our real names or our genders or even where we lived_

_We had just those two pseudonyms_

_And a plethora of inside jokes_

_That never failed to make me laugh_

_I inquired after them_

_And they told me that they were happier _

_Than they had ever been_

_Their courses were going well_

_And they even had a crush_

_On a girl_

_They had only just met_

_They hastily followed with 'You don't think that's weird, right?_

_Because I'm a girl too_

_And she might not even be gay'_

_And I responded to her_

_(While I jumped with excitement_

_About knowing something more _

_About this distant friend of mine)_

_That it was fine by me_

_Because who was I to be close-minded_

_One day_

_My roommate fell ill_

_And was bedridden for days_

_I drove her to the hospital_

_In my beaten up car_

_That was falling apart at the seams_

_(Rather like me)_

_When the doctor told her_

_Why she was ill_

_We both laughed in relief_

_And fixed her vitamin D deficiency_

_With lunchtimes reading beneath the sun_

_And melting ice cream spilling between our fingers_

_Weeks passed_

_And my roommate came to me_

_With tear tracks smearing the paint on her cheeks_

_Clutching my bloodied razors in both hands_

_And haunted questions in her green eyes_

_My heart stopped right then_

_Because I knew she hated clichés_

_And what is more cliché_

_Than a tortured writer_

_I must have looked like_

_A deer caught in the headlights_

_Because she dropped the razors_

_On my dragon-covered duvet_

_Wrapped me in a hug_

_And whispered_

_That everything would be alright_

_And I didn't fix immediately_

_Because no one ever does_

_But she gave me more reasons to smile_

_Than I even knew what to do with_

_So I tucked them away_

_For when I needed them most_

_And brought them out_

_When the darkness threatened to drown me_

_My writing got so much better_

_That my fans loved it_

_The viewing swelled_

_The comments got nicer_

_And even my professors commented_

_That I was going up in the world_

_But I couldn't let my roommate see my classwork_

_Because my original stories_

_Suddenly always contained_

_A girl with burnished copper hair_

_Illuminous green eyes_

_Multicoloured freckles_

_And a warm smile_

_Who burned like a supernova_

_Against the dark night sky_

_And who improbably_

_Impossibly_

_Fell in love_

_With a broken soul_

_Who was invisible next to her_

_Burning up_

_Like a dark star_

_Silhouetted against the light of a supernova_

_In turn I agreed_

_To never look at her artwork_

_Because she said it was private_

_An expression of her soul_

_Spilled out over paper_

_And I could appreciate that_

_Because what is writing_

_If not your mind vomiting_

_It's innermost thoughts_

_All over the clean white page_

_We never showed off our fan work to each other_

_Because we agreed it was too dorky_

_Even for us_

_Who could debate how best to kill a man_

_And hide his body_

_With quotes from our favourite TV shows_

_That we watched together_

_In appreciative silence_

_Whenever they were on_

_Grinning at each other_

_As we sang the themetunes_

_At the top of our voices _

_Loud enough that the whole world could hear us_

_I posted a new story last week_

_A one-shot_

_A snapshot of time_

_Where my two favourite characters admitted_

_That they were in love_

_A supernova_

_And a burning dark star_

_And even without any description of the pair_

_Beyond their words_

_My pseudonymed friend_

_Painted them_

_As a girl with burnished copper hair_

_Green eyes_

_And multicoloured freckles_

_And a girl_

_Who looked exactly_

_Just like me_

_I leave this poem here tonight_

_On the Internet_

_For the whole world to see_

_Under the title_

_'Two who are one'_

_Because even though_

_It may seem sad_

_Or lonely_

_That my two closest friends_

_May actually be one person_

_I hope it is true_

_Because then they would both be_

_Within my reach_

_The hipsters like to say_

_That you fall in love the way you fall asleep_

_Slowly_

_And then all at once_

_And if that is true_

_I am an insomniac_

_Or at least_

_I thought I was_

_But perhaps my eyes slipped closed_

_Without my permission_

_And how wonderful dreaming turned out to be_

_Tomorrow_

_I will act as if everything is normal_

_I will be cranky before coffee_

_And I will let my roommate_

_Wrap me in a scarf_

_As I head out the door_

_I will sit through my lectures_

_And greet the librarian_

_With the same fond resentment_

_As I do everyday_

_I will divide my jelly babies at lunch_

_And let my roommate have all the red ones_

_Because those are her favourites_

_And I like to see her smile_

_But if my psuedonymed friend_

_Confirms my crazy guess_

_As correct_

_Then I will go home_

_As I do everyday_

_And we will dance around_

_As we burn our tea_

_Eat it curled up together_

_On the sofa_

_As we watch a film_

_With a glass of red wine in each hand_

_And I will turn to my roommate and say_

_I love you_

_And she will respond with_

_I know_

_Not because she is harsh or cruel_

_But because it is a quote_

_From Star Wars_

_And that is how _

_I will know_

_That she loves me_

_Too_

_-This poem was written because_

_I didn't realise_

_Those drinks contained alcohol_

_And if they didn't_

_Well_

_Maybe those mushrooms were magic _

_After all_


End file.
